The present disclosure relates to speakers, and particularly to mounting speakers in recreational vehicles.
Recreational vehicles may include video systems including televisions and speakers for the televisions. Due to the limited amount of space that may be available in recreational vehicles, there is an ongoing need to configure and arrange items and amenities in recreational vehicles so as to reduce the amount of space taken up by such items and amenities. Some conventional speaker systems used in recreational vehicles include brackets that project into the occupant space of the vehicle and that have speakers, such as cube style speakers, mounted to the brackets. Occupants may sometimes bump their heads on these types of speakers or brackets. In addition, these types of speakers and brackets may obstruct the vision of vehicle occupants. Furthermore, vehicle motion and vibrations may cause the speakers to shift relative to the brackets into unwanted positions.